


Griveil

by Conteur



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ass-Kicking, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Brutal Murder, Burns, Captivity, Death Threats, Dehumanization, Demon Hunters, Demons, Escape, Français | French, Human/Vampire Relationship, Kidnapping, Kinda, Mental Link, Mind Control, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Monster Hunters, Multi, Near Death, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Touching, Partial Mind Control, Restraints, Revenge, Succubi & Incubi, Supernatural Elements, Supernatural Hunters, Torture, Vampire Bites, Vampire Hunters, Vampire/Demon Relationship, Vampires, Were-Creatures, Werewolf Hunters, Whump, merfolk
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28358871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Conteur/pseuds/Conteur
Summary: Jack est un Chasseur stoïque et cynique. Il traque, capture, torture et tue sans relâche les créatures dangereuses qui infestent sa ville. Vampires, loup-garous, démons et autres horreurs font partie de son quotidien. Il sait que ce n'est pas juste par talent mais aussi par chance qu'il n'est pas loin de la quarantaine ; Chasseur est un métier lourd de pertes. L'homme n'a jamais abandonné son poste.Il y a quelques semaines, il a capturé un autre vampire. Peut-être pour la dernière fois.
Relationships: Safia & Jack (Griveil), Safia/Noël (Griveil)





	Griveil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre contient : torture, sang, violence, brûlures, contentions, déshumanisation.

Un rictus tordit les lèvres de la créature à travers l'épais rideau noir des ses cheveux ternes et enchevêtrés lorsqu'elle entendit leurs pas s'arrêter devant sa cage. Elle leva un visage ovale et délicat qu'on aurait pu appeler beau. Jack regarda d'un air impartial son jeune élève faire un pas en arrière précipité dès qu'il vit les yeux incandescents de la chose. Le regard d'un vampire en pleine puissance luisait comme une terre en flammes lorsqu'il désirait du sang, mais celui-ci n'était que braises mourantes.

\- Elle ne peut pas te toucher, dit Jack à Aurel sur un ton bourru.

Il refusait d'appeler le garçon par son nom entier. _Ça signifie « celui qui est d'or »_ , lui avait répondu le gamin quand Jack lui avait demandé ce qu'un nom aussi barbant qu'Aurelius signifiait. C'était complètement ridicule.

 _Il n'y a vraiment que les Chasseurs pour nommer leur fils "celui qui est d'or" comme si ça allait le sauver d'une mort prématurée_ , railla Jack intérieurement.

\- J-Je sais, bégaya Aurel. Il carra les épaules et ses sourcils pales froncèrent. Désolé, monsieur.

\- Quel mignonne petite chose, minauda la créature qui pendait de ses chaînes devant eux. Vous êtes vraiment des brutes, à nous les envoyer comme des agneaux à l'abattoir. Ils sont de plus en plus jeunes.

\- On sait que tu nous as menti au sujet du nid, dit Jack brusquement.

La chose ria aux éclats, jetant la tête en arrière comme une jeune fille à qui une amie aurait raconté une anecdote amusante, mais dû immédiatement se redresser avec un sifflement lorsque son collier d'argent brûla la peau olive de sa gorge. Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de garder la tête droite. Les lourdes chaînes tintèrent malgré leur poids, malgré le fait qu'une créature qui semblait aussi faible et fragile n'aurait pas dû avoir la force de les mouvoir si facilement. Une malice malsaine étincelait du fond de ses yeux en amande et la chose fit un léger mouvement de la main empli de dérision.

\- Bien sûr que je mentais! Je vous ai dit que je n'en avais pas. Vous ne vouliez pas me croire, qu'aurais-je dû dire d'autre?

\- Un vampire aussi jeune que toi ne peut pas avoir tant de pouvoir sans appartenir à un nid.

\- Tu me flattes, répondit la chose d'un air narquois.

Jack ne trouvait rien de drôle à la situation.

\- Où est le reste?

\- Si ennuyeux. C'est vraiment toujours les mêmes questions avec toi.

La chose tourna son attention vers Aurel et son sourire s'agrandit assez pour dévoiler ses canines émoussées. Jack les avait réduites alors qu'elle était inconsciente. Nombreux étaient les chasseurs qui les arrachaient directement mais ce plan d'action rendait les vampires certains d'être abandonnés à la mort, et donc bien moins coopératifs. Le recours à la lime restait un procédé assez douloureux pour constituer un argument convaincant.

\- Oh, mon poussin. Tu trembles?

Jack jeta un coup d’œil dans la direction d'Aurel et vit que le gamin avait en effet commencé à frissonner. Aurel leva les yeux vers lui, pale et honteux.

\- Désolé, m-monsieur, je ne s-sais pas pourquoi je-

\- C'est normal. Rappelle-toi, c'est comme ça que ça se passe pour tout le monde la première fois. Ton corps s'y habitue au bout d'un moment.

\- Ah. Oui, murmura Aurel.

\- Je vais t'aider, susurra le vampire. Si tu rentres dans cette cage avec moi, chéri, je m'occuperai très bien de toi.

Aurel se redressa, les traits de son visage se relâchant doucement. Jack poussa un soupir irrité et lui envoya une tape à l'arrière de la tête.

\- Hein? Quoi? bafouilla Aurel.

\- Protège ton esprit mieux que ça, lui reprocha Jack platement alors qu'il se penchait sur le côté pour attraper d'une large main la barre d'argent qui reposait contre le mur proche. Souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai dit sur leurs pouvoirs.

\- Oh, laisse le gosse s'amuser un- Ngh!

Jack appuya l'instrument d'argent contre le flanc nu de la créature et le grésillement humide d'une peau se calcinant et se recroquevillant sur elle-même remplit la salle de pierre. Elle poussa un cri perçant et tenta de s'en écarter, mais cela signifiait qu'elle devait tirer sur les entraves liant ses poignets et chevilles et infliger des marques d'un rouge violent sur ses membres fins. La chose tomba à quatre pattes en se tordant de douleur, la bouche grande ouverte sur des grognements et des cris de douleur. Jack retira la barre seulement après dix longues secondes et s'éloigna posément de la créature haletante, en ignorant complètement la manière dont Aurel s'était crispé.

Les Chasseurs inexpérimentés n'arrivaient généralement pas à séparer l'apparence humaine de la nature de ces monstres, et c'était d'autant plus difficile que la créature leur ressemblait ou avait une allure particulièrement inoffensive. Celle-ci ressemblait à une jolie fille affamée d'âge à peu près équivalent à celui d'Aurel. Heureusement, le gamin n'avait pas été aussi idiot que les autres avant lui. Il n'avait pas essayé d'arrêter Jack en plein milieu de son travail simplement parce qu'il estimait ce traitement trop cruel.

\- On n'est pas là pour s'amuser, dit Jack sèchement.

La souffrance marquait le visage de la maudite chose mais ses lèvres se retroussèrent quand même en un sourire suffisant, et ce malgré les lambeaux de peau à vif qui s'étiraient le long de ses côtes saillantes comme des empreintes sanglantes ruinant la toile bronzée de sa peau ; ce malgré le fait que Jack ne l'avait pas laissé se nourrir depuis sa capture il y avait des semaines de cela afin de l'empêcher de guérir.

\- Oh, non, murmura la chose d'un ton provocant. Pour _toi_ , ce n'est visiblement pas le cas.

Jack se pencha en avant.

\- Dis-moi où est le reste.

La vampire gronda et claqua des mâchoires à quelques centimètres de son visage. Jack ne cilla pas.

\- Qu'échoues-tu à comprendre des mots « il n'y a pas d'autres vampires », espèce de sombre idiot?

Jack se redressa et souleva la barre d'argent.

\- Je peux faire ça toute la journée.

\- Comme si je ne le savais pas déjà. Et bien vas-y, garde-moi en vie, torture-moi autant que tu le veux, ça ne changera rien à la vérité de la situation!

Aurel se balança d'un pied à l'autre, mal-à-l'aise.

\- Et si...

Le regard cinglant que Jack lui envoya dissuada le garçon de poursuivre le cours inepte de sa pensée. La créature éclata de rire.

\- Ah, c'est gentil de ta part de m'accorder le bénéfice du doute, chéri. Je t'étriperai en dernier.

Aurel tressauta de peur mais la chose s'était déjà tournée de nouveau vers Jack, et elle prononça les mot suivants d'une voix lourde de promesse.

\- Toi. Tu seras mon premier repas quand je sortirai d'ici et je m'assurerai de rendre ta mort-

La barre d'argent s'enfonça dans l'estomac vulnérable de la créature et elle poussa un grondement aigu de souffrance qui se transforma en cri lorsque Jack appliqua à l'instrument de torture une vicieuse torsion du poignet. Les hurlements rebondirent sur les murs froids de la pièce souterraine dans un écho sans fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci de m'avoir lu! N'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu en penses, un peu de feedback ça fait toujours plaisir!


End file.
